


The Sky’s the Limit

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: (but also not), (im so sorry lmao), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some angst, also! crossposted on tumblr, anyway!, anyways enjoy uwu, bring in the grian whump babeyy, just thought i’d mention that, this is short but it was just sleep deprived writing i edited into something good, yknow bc the concept was great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: The build battle in New Hermitville is getting rather tall, and the new guy doesn’t seem to know that the build height is dangerous, too.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	The Sky’s the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> don’t ship real people. just don’t. please.

Bedrock was cold, but the void was colder.

Anyone who had gone out in search of diamonds knew this, whether your method was a long drop or caverns, tunnels or staircases— you always noticed the air getting cooler. By the time you reached bedrock, the sharp and jagged rock too painful to actually touch, your fingers were numb and your breath was no longer invisible.

The end was the same— once the fear of falling had lost it’s grip, your fingers turned a frostbitten purple and you would freeze up from the intense cold instead. Only the lucky ones were unaware of how that felt.

The nether’s void was the opposite, warm and humid and horrible. You would most likely pass out from heatstroke before you consciously died to it.

There was, however, another void.

A less known one. It didn’t look very much like a void, nor was it called one. Most people thought of it as something very different, something bright and infinite and teeming with life.

The sky, however, was not, in fact, infinite. It filled itself with birds and bats and phantoms until it reached two hundred fifty six metres from bedrock.

Then it became a void.

And, just like any other usual void, it was chilly and the barrier was invisible. Just like any other void, touching it would hurt you. It would nip at whatever touched it, frosting over the flesh. Anything inanimate that touched it began to disintegrate, including blocks and items— just like the other voids.

And in New Hermitville, the build battle was getting dangerously close to the limit.

▽

Grian lit another rocket, boosting himself just a little higher so he could reach his preferred landing spot.

His house was getting ridiculous, wobbling in the breeze as the rickety supports threatened to give out. He, however, knew exactly where to stop and had managed to keep it standing since day one— even with magical bullets and rockets trying their best to sabotage him.

And to top it all off, he’d only fallen once, hitting the ground and dying on impact. Mumbo had laughed at him as he angrily scooped up his things, hiding the fresh scars under his sweater.

Grian laughed along once he had gotten his frustration out over having to fly all the way from his base, acutely aware of the brand new reminders that decorated his back, tracing his spine.

And back then, it wasn’t even near finished.

But today he had plans. He dropped a few shulker boxes onto an overhang, opening them to reveal stacks upon stacks of spruce wood— all of it would he put to work on his house. Scar was working on his own build off in the distance, competing with Grian as he went higher and higher— and it only pushed Grian forward with twice the determination.

So he got to work.

He built room after room, dark and hollow inside but wonderful from an outsider’s perspective. He ignored his communicator as it warned him of his Y coordinate.

He didn’t bother to check his elytra’s durability, either. Why should he? He wasn’t planning on hopping off just yet.

So he built straight up to the limit, completely unaware of the danger. He didn’t realize as he went as high as he possibly could, not planning on stopping anytime soon. He didn’t hear Scar screaming a warning from across the village as he saw how high his friend had gone, the voice lost to the wind.

He definitely did feel as his hand was completely decimated by the invisible barrier, the skin freezing over as though by magic, turning an ivory white.

And he most certainly did feel the pure terror that encased him as he screamed then stumbled, falling down and down and down with no prevail.

His wings spread, but the wind wasn’t catching them properly— they weren’t listening to his commands. They twitched and folded up against his will, too used up.

Broken.

The ground was rushing up to meet him, and he was closing his eyes, accepting his fate and pushing down the instinct to shriek and thrash. It hurt less if you were relaxed.

Just like every almost every respawn, he would have scars to show for it for sure. 

And then, suddenly, he was moving consistently upwards. Someone grabbed him and glided towards the sky, arms tight around him. They both landed on Mumbo’s rocket launch pad.

Scar, refusing to drop Grian from the height of where he stood, fell to his knees instead and let him down from there. Both of them were still for at least a minute, hearts racing and heads spinning.

Then Grian moved his hand up to his chest, whimpering. Scar snapped out of his adrenaline daze.

“Grian, oh my God, are you okay? Let me see,” He said, shuffling forward and gently taking Grian’s hand. He held it to his chest, cupping his hands around Grian’s smaller one and blowing warm air through to it.

Any water nearby would be cold— they were in a taiga biome, after all. He couldn’t use water for the time being.

Scar had done this multiple times in his life, and by now he knew the procedure well. He made sure that Grian’s hand was at least a light red instead of a frosty white before he returned it to him, tucking it under his arm for warmth.

And he let go.

Then Grian slumped into his chest with a sob. Whether it was from pain or fright, Scar wasn’t sure, but he wrapped his arms around him nonetheless and mumbled reassuring comments into Grian’s hair. 

Scar knew that it must’ve been terrifying— he hadn’t even been expecting it. And his elytra? That’s always frightening, whether you’re close to the ground or not. Even when you know it’s coming, the instinct to survive is strong and you’re immediately bombarded with adrenaline and terror the second you loose control.

“What on Earth were you thinking, going that high?” Scar finally demanded, the shakiness in his voice startling him. “Don’t scare me like that, G-man.”

He’d already lost a few people, and Grian wasn’t someone he was prepared to say goodbye to. Not yet. He hadn’t even been around for a full season and Scar had already grown incredibly attached to the builder, playing pranks together and building together and just enjoying one another’s company.

He wasn’t prepared to loose it all.

In his head, he knew he was being dramatic. Grian would respawn, he reminded himself— but it always scared him, the possibility of a glitch in the server code or something far more malicious.

Irrational as it was, it always got to him.

Grian chuckled hollowly, only burying himself deeper into Scar’s shirt. His hand felt like it had been touching a heater for too long, a burning sensation starting to absorb it. It had felt good at first, now it was starting to hurt.

“It wasn’t planned out, Scar,” He mumbled. “Who knew the sky had a barrier?”

Scar almost laughed, but the sullen mood that was hanging over them didn’t let him. Of course it wasn’t planned out, he agreed with that, but any Minecraftian should know that the sky has a limit, too.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t do it again.” Scar kissed the top of his head before shifting to stand, pulling Grian along as he rose. “Let’s get you back to the main island, you still need some help, c’mon.”

And so the two of them made their way to the nether portal, Scar draping an arm over Grian’s shoulder as a bit of extra support— the fall had left him light-headed, and the last thing he needed right now was a concussion on top of everything else.

Grian definitely wasn’t going to be building that high up anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed! i personally rlly liked this especially since the concept was (gasp) actually original (unless like. its been done before and im just unaware. in  
> which case im so sorry i am not here to steal work-)
> 
> anyway i rlly hope you liked it and have a good afternoon/morning/night hehe


End file.
